ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 99 (FriezaReturns's Version)
Android 99 Android 99(My version) - Is an android created by Dr. Muu(When he came to visit Dr. Gero), Dr Raichi(before he was defeated by Goku), and Dr. Gero(Who scrapped the idea of creating Android 13 - 18 but kept the idea of Cell around) This version of Android is in the same timeline where Androids 13 - 18 were not created except Cell which was made every 6 months, then put each into a sleeper ship and send it off Earth. The idea came to mind when Dr Muu, Dr. Gero and Dr. Raichi decided it would be a better move to create multiple Cells and have then nurtured over the courses of years. When that time was right the two doctors decided to release them out and order them to absorb each other. There was a total of 100. It's color is pure black with red eyes. And as per usually 99 turn on the doctors by absorbing them as well. Story Story - Showing up 3 days after the fight with Deity, all the Z Fighters with the help of Goku Instant Transmitted to the area where the energy was sensed at a galactic threatening level. This model of Android was superior to anything ever witnessed. Yet again the Z Fighters were unable to put it in its place. Until the 14th Saiyan appeared again and destroyed it within a few seconds. Apperance Android 99 is pure Jet Black, with a hint of Bright Red eyes. It doesn't bear the symbol of Red Ribbon Army. Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The basic powers of the'' energy wave'' . *'Flight' - Android 99 can fly with the use of ki . *'Hunter's Reckoning' - An alternative to Ki Sense . *'Energy Shield' - No one knows how Android 99 has the energy shield. There is tons of possibilities of how 99 knew of the dubbed 'Android Barrier.' It could've been learn through: one of the stolen techniques of Cell(the Energy Field or the Perfect Barrier), Dr Raichi, Goku himself, Broly, Bojack(his Psycho Barrier), Deity, Majin Buu(Wizard Barrier) or Vegito(while studying the battle with Deity for the first time.) *'Supernova' - When compared to one used by Frieza or Cooler, Android 99 can create a Supernova at will meaning it is no longer used as a charged based attack to kill a opponent or destroy planets. (Even though it is.) *'Storm Blazer' - Showing a resemblance of Piccolo's Light Grenade, this attack is a ki ''sphere split into two parts that is thrown breaking into even more parts that explode with a blast radius of 34 meters per each energy sphere . *'Karma Collector''' - Android 99 launches multiple Full Power Energy Balls in a effort to hit the present opponent from all angles. *'The Abysmal Launcher '''- a merger of Frieza's Nova Strike and Imprisonment Ball. Android 99 channels the ''ki from inside then charges forward at a impossible speed knocking the opponent down into the dirt then explodes the surrounding ki causing massive damage to the environment.'' '' *''Iwo Beama!'' - Android 99 first teleports to the right of his/her opponent violent shoving them into the present terrain, quickly adjust its hands into the shape of letters then fires a short but strong'' energy wave .'' *'The 'Kruzse' Missile' - The combination of both ''ki ''and deadly war head. Android 99 can store up a infinite amount inside this missile the fire it at will. However there's a 5 second countdown. If ever given opportunity, Android 99 could destroy 2 1/2 galaxies with just 1 missile alone. FriezaReturns 16:02, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Android Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Story invented by FriezaReturns Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns